TogetherTale An Undertale Au
by Bradthebad101
Summary: TogetgwrTale is a undertale au about the 7 souls falling down and trying to survive in the underground together! Each having their own reasons and goals and making some new friends along the way! I threw in some mystery in there so Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1, Mom?

Togethertale By bradthebad101

authorsnotes: this story was reauested by dream1990. so here goes nothin ig? like the last one just havin fun and trying a new style of writing so compliments or critism is appreciated! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful day outside, but there were no birds singing and no flowers were blooming. A young girl and her mother lazily walked through the winter woods in hopes to get away from their busy lives and relax. The young girl wore her favorite outfit today being a light grassy green dress and a red ribbon bow in her hair. Her mother tried to get her to dress warmer, but she told her mother that she had a feeling about today and she needed to wear it. She happily skipped through the forest trail as her mother followed closely behind carrying all their supplies they would need for the weekend camping trip they were getting ready to have. The little girl loved the outdoors. It was her favorite place to be. She has always been a girl scout for as long as she could remember and the rustic look of fallen trees, poison ivy, and murky water fascinated her. She saw beauty and greatness in everything she seen from the tiniest ant to the majestic butterfly.

She enjoyed the rewards from solving a puzzle or waiting in line to get onto a ride in an amusement park despite not being able to ride all the rides or not being very good at puzzles. "In due time I guess!" She would always tell herself when she didn't get what she wanted at that very moment.

Soon enough, her mom was tired and the sun was setting and it was time for her favorite part. It was time to settle in for the night. Her mother undid everything and she patiently waited for her mom to unpack her toys. Despite being "a girly girl", she always thought archers and ninjas were cool. Her favorite toys were her bow and arrow and toy knife. I mean, hunters are so cool! Who wouldn't like them? She couldn't think of a more perfect hobby than being a hunter and was hoping when she was old enough to get her licenses her mom would take her to go get. She could see herself now, sitting and waiting for an animal to jump out. It made her excited to wait for the future. She often got lost in thought and this is another reason why she felt she'd love being a hunter. She couldn't imagine what she could think up if she had hours of alone time waiting for something to happen. Not to even mention ninjas. Dressed out in black and wise. Always waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Pretty soon, the little girl would be spread out across the camp playing with her bow. She was taking her aim at many things in hopes to hit her mark even though she wasn't very good and missed more often than not.

Soon, her mom would call to her, "I uh….heard something I am going to go check on something ok?" before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Little did she know that there was always calm weather before a storm. As her mom disappeared like smoke, she would vanish from existence like money in the average person's wallet. Even though she didn't give it much thought, she could hear the howls of a victorious pack of wolves in the distance shortly after her mom left to go check something out.

She wanted to wait for her mom to come back, but her eyelids had other plans. "She'll be back when I wake up, she always does." She told herself, but soon she heard a low growl from the darkness. Her eyes shot open and squinted into the darkness. She watched, waited, wondered. She picked up her toy knife. She wanted to be strong like a ninja and hoped it would give her that power.

"M-mom?" She questioned. "T-that you?"

The little girl would surely have chills run down her spine as the massive crimson and grey wolf took one step out of the darkness. She didn't wait to see more. She turned and ran as fast as she could bobbing and weaving through the trees in hopes to get away. She jumped over roots and through the prinkling of shrubs stopping for nothing. She knew she couldn't out run the wolves, but she suddenly stopped. She was unsure why, after all you can't run and stay still at the same time. She couldn't shake her uneasement from the empty darkness in front of her. She bent down on her knees and started feeling around. She felt nothing but an edge where the ground suddenly dropped off. She stood back up and turned around and realized that infront of her was…..darker? She couldn't see very well anyway, but she could definitely see something in front of her that wasn't there before. Like a sudden jolt of lightning, a white hand pushed her from the darkness. She reached to grab the figure, but just ended up grazing the cloth of their clothing. So down she went feeling the air and fear all over as she herself became lost in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2, Can't give up yet

Chapter 2

A young teen casually walked up the mountain listening to the music blast through his ears. Some people thought the mountain was haunted or cursed but he didn't believe in such things. Ghosts, gauls, monsters? All are fake. He had his heart set on proving it! He scribbled in his notebook writing down various ideas and thoughts as he walked.

People always called him names at school, but he didn't really care. He was always different. He valued knowledge and self betterment than a night out with friends anyday and it wasn't uncommon to see him at home studying or reading a book alone in a dark room by himself. He liked being alone after all.

In this particular moment he was mainly remembering various memories of the past. One day in particular he remembered someone calling him "weirdo." to try to hurt his feelings. He remembered the person asking why he was laughing and he casually said "I'm a short kid with glasses, I read books in my spare time, I make good grades, and I play video games in my spare time. If that's all ya got, you won't hurt anyone."

People were always saying much worse things about him, but everyday he put a smile on his face and pushed on. He always acted like it didn't bother him, but deep down it did. You'd never see him cry or even see a small hint of his disappointment in the way people treated him though. He found it important to be happy and not be an angry soul in the world.

He couldn't help but feet he was the unluckiest, most useless, weirdest, ugliest kid alive everyday. Despite this, he always took the small things he was given and ran with it. Give him a little bit of algebra and geometry skills and he'll do you're trigonometry homework in a few days. Show him how to flip burgers at your local MacDucks and soon, you'll turn around watching him flip 3 burgers at a time to be efficient. Tell him he did things ok, and he'll be happy you noticed him.

He was always happy, or at least acted like it. The only time you'll ever see him upset or unhappy is few and far between. It would almost always be because he was sick as he has a chronic stomach issue and he just can't be happy and be in that much pain at the same time. He still always tried to at least be considerate, however when in pain he was typically a jerk. The only other time would be to stick up for someone else who was too afraid or too weak to stick up for themselves. He got into fights often and the one he remembers the most is the one that got his arm broken. He couldn't stand watching others get pushed around or bullied and even stuck up for them despite being small and no good at fighting. So he ended up getting into it with a bully for sticking up for a kid who didn't deserve it.

He had his faults or his own selfishness though. He wouldn't think twice to cut in line or even take the last slice of pizza just because he wanted to. He didn't mind cheating on tests or even being dishonest in certain situations. Why? He couldn't answer that nor could I. Maybe because it benefited him? Maybe because he felt these things were so small they didn't matter? Who knows?

The kid would be suddenly knocked out of his thoughts. Something…... was….following him? He closed his notebook placing the pen on the rings before looking around frantically. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow from each of the trees before he thought it was just his imagination and ultimately gave up on the idea. He started to take another few steps before seeing the same thing he thought he saw before. He knew it wasn't his imagination this time. His fight or flight reflexes kicked in. He chose flight. After all, he didn't who or what it was, and he wasn't that strong anyway. He flipped his headphones down and started rushing through the trees running towards a logs so he could run up and across it. He chose to do this so he could use the time to hear if something was actually giving chase even though it slowed him down a little. He could defiantly hear the crackling of a pursuer behind him that sounded almost like rice krispies violently crackling behind him getting louder as they got closer. Soon, he came to a rushing halt. He stood before a deep dark hole in the ground. It seemed to be deeper than a bottomless pit. With very little chance he'd be able to go around in time he turned around to see what was chasing him, but ultimately seen nothing. He looked up at the noon sky before being knocked off his feet by something grabbing his legs. He tried to hand onto a root. He didn't want to fall.

"No no no not this way" he thought to himself. "I-I can't leave yet!" Unfortunately, he ultimately would be unable to hang on and pull himself up before slowly falling into the deep dark despair below.


End file.
